1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a server management system and a server management method and, more particularly, to a server management system and a server management method capable of automatically calculating a position of a server located in a rack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An information technology (IT) room in many enterprises, government units or service providers nowadays always disposes various servers, such as computing server, storage server, network server, and so on. In general, the server is disposed in a rack and a remote host device can provide a server management interface for rendering that which servers are disposed in each rack. When a specific server sends an alarm out, a manager can find the position of the server located in the rack easily from the server management interface. At present, the manager has to maintain a server management database manually, such that the server management interface can render the correct position of each server located in the rack anytime. If a server is moved to another position or a server is added or removed while the manager does not update the server management database immediately, the server management interface will render wrong information, such that the manager will not know the real status of each server well in time.